This application requests funds to offset the costs of travel and lodging for the speakers who will participate in the Forty-fourth Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, sponsored by The University of Texas, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. The meeting will be held from October 29, through November 1, 1991 in Houston, Texas at the Westin Galleria Hotel. The aim of this symposium, which this year will be part of the 50th anniversary celebration of The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, is to bring together leading scientists to discuss their recent work in several topics that are both critical to the understanding of neoplastic cells and that are the object of intense and exciting recent developments. The first session will focus on the generation of animal models for cancer and other diseases by genetic manipulation of the mouse genome. In the second session, the role of the protein products of recently cloned tumor suppressor genes which have an inhibitory effect on cellular growth, will be discussed. The third and fourth sessions will be devoted to the mechanisms by which different types of transcription factors control cellular phenotypes. The fifth session will concentrate on the proteins involved in the control of the cell cycle. The Ernst W. Bertner Memorial Award will be presented to a scientist who has made outstanding contributions to cancer research. The keynote address will be given by an eminent scientist who has had a profound impact on the molecular biology of cancer. The Wilson S. Stone Memorial Award will be presented to an outstanding young researcher whose work in the field has made significant contributions to biomedical sciences. A poster session will serve as the basis for intense discussions by the participants of work related to the major topics of the meeting. Overall the symposium will emphasize the crucial and leading role of molecular biology approaches in cancer research.